Embracing the Present
by Keithan
Summary: Touya and Yue have a conversation one night. shounen ai [touyayue touyayukito]


disclaimers: ccs belongs to whoever owns them.  
a/n: i can't believe i did this. this was written simply because no matter how much i like yukito and touya as individuals and as a pair, yue still remains as my favorite of the three. and there isn't much touya and yue out there, if you ask me.   
this is a one-shot; shounen ai [touya+yue; touya+yukito]

  
**Embracing the Present**

"Don't you ever get tired of floating?" 

Wings fluttered as Yue turned immediately to face the new comer, falling into a defensive mode. His frown was replaced by the again impassive face as he recognized who has managed to sneak up behind him without him even noticing. 

Was he that involved in his thoughts he hadn't had any chance to pay attention to his surroundings?

He returned his gazed to the crescent moon above him, silently admiring its beauty. 

"I'm not floating." He said with a tone that suggested that it was the end of his side of a discussion that's yet to start. 

"That's certainly not flying, Yue. You're suspended in the air." The other pointed out obviously. 

Yue threw him an almost annoyed glance. 

"I wasn't woken up again to discuss the difference of flying and floating, Touya." He said, clearly wanting to be alone. 

Unfortunately for him, Touya wasn't about to grant that. He sat down on the roof in the most comfortable position he can hold, careful not to lose his balance. 

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at the guardian's back. 

"I'm not obliged to answer any of your questions, am I?" The guardian answered, not even bothering to give him a look.

Touya frowned worriedly. "Is something bothering you?" He asked. 

"I'm not Yukito, Touya. I can take care of myself." The winged guardian said.

Touya sighed out. Why is he being so hard? He and Yue really haven't spent that much quality time together for them to be comfortable with each other. But they have this sense of respect towards one another. They have a unspoken understanding eversince they first met just before the power transfer. And Yue, although keeping himself aloof, still nods a silent greeting to Touya after he had claimed Yukito's body, or before he changed back. 

So why was he being so hardheaded and so touchy now?

"I'd leave you if you told me to, but until that happens, I wish to keep you company." Touya said.

Yue gave him a glance back, looking through his hair that fell over his eyes. 

Finally, the guardian turned to him, then glided to the roof, landing his feet firmly. Touya looked up at him and when the slightest glow has surrounded the moon guardian, he grabbed his wrist, still mindful of his balance.

"Oh no, you're not." He said, preventing him from changing back. "If you don't want my company, fine. I'm not robbing you of your time to be yourself. I'll go back down now." He continued, standing up.

Yue studied him, momentarily remembering Clow. They are completely different. He always wears a smile on his face, presenting an image of kindness and gentleness, while Touya always seems to be serious and an air of mystery hangs around him. 

"Don't be out too late." Touya reminded him as if the winged guardian has to go to school tomorrow then walked towards the stairs.

Yue looked at Touya's retreating form, baffled. Clow always said that to him whenever he needs the time to be alone and he wanders around. Yue let out his breath, in somewhat a sigh.

"No. Stay." He said, turning to look at the roof of the houses in front of him. He looked down at where he's standing, thinking if he should sit down or continue to stand up. He decided to sit down, just being himself for once, not the all mighty moon guardian. He arranged his hair and wings and wrapped his hands around his knees, finding it to be the most comfortable position without him slipping down. 

Touya looked back, startled, but he smiled. He made his way back to the angel-like being and sat beside him. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, the soft blowing of the night wind kissing their skin. 

"Has Sakura been any trouble lately?" Touya suddenly asked, breaking the silence that has fallen on them.

Yue gave him a sideglance, then went back to whatever it was he was giving his attention to. "No. The mistress has gotten a great deal of power since I first met her. The times I'm be needed are fewer than before." he answered, lifting his hand a bit and opened his palm outwards.

"That's nice to know." Touya said as the tree in the neighbor's backyard glowed softly. He looked at Yue and was surprised when he saw that the guardian was actually playing with his power.

Yue's hand is slowly moving, fingers giving orders as the glow of the tree separated and became small circles of light which floated higher and then with a flick of his wrist, the circles of light was gone.

Touya can't help smiling, stopping the urge to laugh. Yue noticed this then frowned, annoyed.

"At least make an effort to hide the fact that you're laughing at me." he stated.

Touya then managed a short laugh. "I'm not laughing at you. I am amazed by you." Touya said.

The other who has his chin on his knees looked at him in the side, not moving his head, an eyebrow raised in question.

Touya just looked at him, a genuine smile on his face. "You never fail to entrance me at your every appearance, you know that?" He reached out a hand to brush the hair out of Yue's face, but Yue turned away even before he had the chance to do so.

"Don't do that." He said sternly.

Touya seemed puzzled. "Do what?" 

"I'm not Yukito." he answered softly, turning his gaze at the town before him.

"Not now, you're not. But he is still a part of you and you are a part of him, no matter how much you deny it."

Yue stayed silent, then said softly, "I'm not denying it." 

Touya looked at him, question in his lips.

"I've passed that stage of denial.." he continued.

"But you still have to pass that stage of acceptance." Touya said, shifting a bit so they sat closer.

Yue frowned, disapprovingly, and the need to debate with Touya arises. "First of all, I've already accepted that my former master has been reincarnated into this world therefore, he's no longer like before, and I've learned to accept the fact that I have to let him go. Lastly, I've already recognized Sakura as my new mistress, don't you think I've done my share of _accepting_?"

"Yes, you have. But not accepting Yukito is not accepting your own self. And you said you've learned to let go. But I doubt it. You may have but you haven't let your past let go of you. How can you, when you close yourself off to others and just hide behind Yukito all the time?"

"I'm not hiding." Yue said, tilting his head to the side to let Touya see just how much he disagree to that.

"You are defensive too." Touya pointed out, amused.

"I am not."

"And you and Yukito are very similar and alike in many things." Touya said, leaning back on his hands.

Yue looked away again. "No matter how much you say we're similar, he and I are different."

"You might be, but I love you just the same."

Yue's head snapped up at that, eyes narrowed in suspicion, as he looked at Touya whose face carries a gentle smile. A flash of confusion passed his face, but it was gone even before Touya could give a second look.

He stood up, and Touya quickly followed. 

"How dare you say that in my face." Yue said to him.

Touya wasn't even fazed a bit. "I dare say it because I mean every single word of it." Touya said, meeting his gaze evenly. They measured each other in their stares, not one of them wanted to back down.

After a while, Touya, who realized that they are going nowhere, sighed and his eyes soften, confusing Yue even more.

Touya stepped up to him, then reached a hand to his cheek. Yue took a small step back, but it wasn't enough to leave a decent space between them, they are still standing close.

"Why don't you even give it a try?" Touya whispered, caressing the guardian's cheek. "Open up and don't wallow in your misery and memories."

Yue was frozen in his place, Touya's hand the only warmth he's feeling, wanting desperately to fly away, or change back, but he couldn't summon enough power to do any of it. "To-ya.." He said.

Touya smiled, hearing Yuki's name for him slip from the angel's lips.

"You may say that you Yuki are different, but time will prove you wrong. But I have every right to say that I am not Clow.."

Yue's eyes widen at this.

"Please, Yue, let go of the past and embrace the present." 

Yue had no longer an opportunity to reply when Touya's lips descended on his. His eyes grew half their original size as surprise registered in his mind. He grabbed Touya's wrists to free himself, but found out that he doesn't possess the strength to do so. A distant memory flitted through his mind, though it wasn't that clear for him to give attention to.

_"There will be someone to care for you in my place."_

Touya brought his other hand up and cradled Yue's head in them, tilting it further to get better access.

Yue felt himself melt into Touya's hold, a part of him wanting brush the other off, but another part wanted and needed this.

His eyes slowly closed, and hesitantly, he responded to the kiss, meeting Touya's tongue with his own, starting a slow dance. His hold on both Touya's wrist was no longer tight and forceful, but soft and gentle.

They parted only because of the need of air, forhead resting on forehead. Touya met Yue's confused eyes, and smiled. 

"Let go of the past, Yue, and don't worry about the future. The present is in front of you right now, don't ignore it." Touya said, then after giving him a bit time to think about that, he claimed the guardian's lips again, this time more insistent than the first one.

Yue let him, losing himself in the kiss. Finding himself craving for it. It was sweet, and he couldn't deny the fact that he's savoring the moment.

After a while he suddenly broke it off, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Touya asked, worried. 

"Yukito.." Yue answered, looking thoughtful.

"What?"

Yue looked up, meeting Touya's eyes. "I don't understand. Yukito was able to wake up."

"What's wrong with that?" Touya asked, still cupping Yue's face in his palms.

"Yukito is always asleep when I take over. He doesn't wake up until I let him resurface again." 

Touya looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled. He leaned down near Yue's ear and kissed it lightly. The guardian went rigid for a moment, before slowly calming down and relaxing. "It's because you let him be a part of you now. Am I right?" 

Yue seemed to realize what had occurred for the night and he disentangled himself from Touya's hold and took a step back.

Touya let him, and sighed. "Please, Yue, if only you'd let me..." he asked, looking at him, walls down and mask dropped just to let Yue see the truth and sincerity behind his words.

Yue looked at him, confusion and denial in his eyes.  


_"There will be someone to care for you in my place."  
__"I don't want anyone else."  
__"Then this person would need your approval."  
__"I wouldn't approve of anyone else!"_

Yue just stared at Touya for a while. _"Clow.."_

"Don't deny yourself of the freedom of today. Let me, Yue, please.." Touya looked at him as Yue's face showed understanding then later on defeat.

The ethereal being seemed to slump down, and Touya step up to him and let him rest on his head rest on his shoulder, encircling his arms around the smaller form.

A sigh of contentment and victory passed Touya's lips as he kissed Yue's hair.

"Yukito's fully awake now." Yue said instead, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped in someone's arms again, his hands clutching the Touya's shirt.

"Oh? Can he see and hear us?" Touya asked, content in having the guardian in his hold. 

"He said thank you." 

Touya's eyes furrowed in question. "For what?"

Yue seemed to hesitate for moment, and then he sighed. 

"He said thank you for letting him know me."

Touya smiled.

"Tell him to to tell you thank you." he whispered in the guardian's ear.

Yue pulled away to look at Touya. "For what?" he asked, voice soft.

Leaning down he said, "For trusting me." He then gave him a peck in the nose, and Yue just blinked, not expecting the action, eyes crossing to look at his nose.

Touya let out a soft laugh, causing Yue to look at him, eyes wide not in surprise but in silent understanding and realization. He then glowed and Touya was quick enough to hold Yukito before he loses his foothold.

"You scared him, To-ya." Yukito said, smiling. 

Touya just returned his smile, and said, "I guess I did." Holding his hand he said, "Let's go down, now Yuki. It's getting cold up here. And besides, we still have an exam tomorrow."

"Aa. I know." He said nodding, before they made their way to Touya's room to get some well-deserved rest. 

There's time to talk later. But for now, Touya's at peace to know that what happened tonight will be reflected in the days to come.

Yue has accepted him.

  
11.24.01  
**end**   
a/n: so, that's just my little contribution to the t/y pairing. it isn't that good, i know. i apologize for that, and any mistakes i could've made.

read the sequel.. 'Dancing on Uncertainties' Borders'


End file.
